Dominance Translation in Portuguese
by Zahzuda
Summary: *One-Shot* Trilogia de Bella DOM e Edward. Eu acho que ela merece seu momento de glória.
1. Domínio

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Saiyan Immortal Mistress -SIM-**que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Saiyan Immortal Mistress -SIM-**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Edward?" Bella chamou tão suavemente, tão inocente, que quando me virei, eu não estava preparado para o seu ataque.

Sua força recente lhe deu confiança e isso, em si, seria a morte pra mim. Agora que ela estava mais forte, usava isso pra pular em mim sempre que estávamos sozinhos, e eu acho que eu deveria ter visto isso acontecer desde que estávamos aqui, sozinhos de novo, na campina.

Quando ela me puxou pra longe do resto da família, eu achei que íamos caçar, mas ao invés disso ela me trouxe para a campina; seu lugar favorito para me torturar.

Eu nunca pensei que Bella fosse capaz de ter um comportamento dominador, mas quando ela pulou em mim assim, eu podia vê-la com couro preto e justo.

E aqui estava eu agora, preso embaixo dela e no chão da campina.

Quase reflexivamente, minha respiração ficou mais pesada e minhas calças se tornaram muito apertadas. Minhas mãos estavam em sua cintura instintivamente, mas isso era uma coisa ruim. Ela não me permitia tocar nela enquanto ela estava me torturando. Eu tinha que achar uma outra âncora, como a perna da cama ou os lados da banheira, ou, nesse caso, o chão embaixo de meus dedos onde minhas unhas acabariam cavando.

Eu mal podia esperar até todo seu excesso de força exaurir para que eu pudesse dar o troco e mostrar pra ela o real domínio, contudo não parecia que o dia era hoje já que ela rasgou minha camisa.

Seus lábios, língua e dentes estavam em todos os lugares. Sua língua serpenteava, seus lábios acariciavam, seus dentes me marcavam excessivamente. O veneno queimando só acrescentava mais para meu estado excitado.

Meu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente e ela conseguiu tirar alguns sons vindos entre meus dentes. Conseqüentemente, meus olhos fecharam e eu vibrei com nas sensações. Ela mordeu o meu pescoço, de repente, e meus olhos se abriram. Ela não tinha mais roupas. Seu sorriso era maníaco.

Estremeci enquanto ela arrastava sua língua pra baixo da minha barriga até que ela chegou ao topo do meu jeans. Ela rasgou dos lados, então diminuiu a velocidade, tendo certeza de arranhar minha ereção. Eu sacudi embaixo dela e meus dedos cavaram um pouco o chão.

Eu podia sentir meu corpo convulsionar ligeiramente enquanto ela arrancava minha boxer. Agora, livre de restrições, eu suspirei... talvez um pouco cedo. A antecipação estava me desorientando.

Sua boca engoliu minha ereção no mesmo momento de alívio todo o ar que eu promovi, de repente, foi engolido de volta enquanto eu arfava. Meus dedos estavam enterrados na sujeira enquanto sua cabeça começou a sacudir pra cima e pra baixo. Sua língua serpenteava em volta do topo e seus dentes arranhavam tudo que podiam. Só um minuto e meio e eu podia dizer que eu ia chegar mais cedo do que nós dois queríamos. Então eu seria punido.

Como se ela pudesse sentir minha angústia, ela me puxou pra fora de sua boca com um 'pop' e subiu de volta no meu corpo, deixando-me palpitante.

Ela parecia satisfeita com minha arfada profunda de ar desnecessário. Ela inclinou-se e plantou beijos castos no meu rosto e me recompensou com um beijo profundo em que sua língua enrolava na minha como uma cobra.

Ela separou e sentou pra trás com um olhar lascivo. Suas mãos começaram a viajar pelo seu corpo e as minhas doeram pra fazer o mesmo.

Eu gemi e fechei os olhos.

Ela rangeu os dentes então eu tive que abrir os olhos novamente. Sua mão direita estava massageando seu seio enquanto sua mão esquerda arrastava pra baixo e pro lugar que eu mais queria estar. Ela dava prazer a si mesma enquanto se esfregava contra mim, em cima de mim, e isso não era justo.

"Bella..." eu lamentei.

"Shhh..." ela disse calmamente enquanto continuava a se esfregar contra mim.

"Bella… por favor…"

Ela riu um pouco sem respiração, "Eu amo fazer você implorar – não se mexa." Ela avisou quando meus braços se movimentaram.

"Mas eu preciso tocar você. Eu quero estar dentro de você. Agora." Eu mal podia terminar e ela sorriu.

"Tão exigente." Ela provocou.

Eu rosnei, "Só você esperar, menininha – ah!" eu quase gritei quando ela me agarrou violentamente, me guiando lentamente para o seu centro molhado.

Meus quadris tomaram coragem e meu tronco ergueu se da terra, mas ela me empurrou de volta.

"Bella..."

"Ainda não." Ela disse.

Meus dedos cavaram buracos no chão em minha volta e eu não tinha âncora; a pior das situações... nada pra agarrar.

Estremeci na expectativa enquanto eu senti minha ponta tocar suas dobras. Seus olhos de repente ficaram nublados e ela esfregou meu topo contra ela, provocando outro gemido em mim.

Eu arfei novamente.

Ela deixou meu topo entrar nela e minha respiração parou completamente.

Ela finalmente afundou em mim lentamente, fazendo meus olhos rolarem pra trás da cabeça e meu fôlego sair, vacilar, através de meus dentes.

"Agora?" eu perguntei desesperadamente.

"Tudo bem." Ela concordou.

Meus braços a envolveram enquanto ela começava a me cavalgar; minha boca juntou-se a um de seus seios onde eu me amamentei desesperado, eu era um animal faminto.

Seus dedos enrolaram em meu cabelo, me instigando e minhas unhas cavaram a pele de suas costas.

Quando seu orgasmo estava perto (e eu disse perto porque ela sempre achava um jeito de me fazer ir primeiro) seus dedos apertaram em meu cabelo e puxaram minha cabeça pra trás. Seus dentes penetraram meu pescoço e mandou um golpe pelo meu corpo. Eu estarreci enquanto meu orgasmo me agitava para o centro.

Seu orgasmo me seguiu, me ordenhando e fazendo nós dois cair na grama, ofegando como uma tempestade.

Quando nossa respiração voltou um pouco ao normal, eu olhei pra ela sorrindo orgulhosa.

"Só você esperar, Bella Cullen." Eu disse, "Seu ano está quase se esgotando. Então você saberá o que é um domínio de verdade."

Ela sorriu com expectativa, "Eu sei."

* * *

**N/T:** _Meninas, outra one-shot mara que achei ... ela é uma trilogia então se gostarem comentem ... sábado que vem posto mais!_


	2. Exaurindo

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Saiyan Immortal Mistress -SIM-**que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Saiyan Immortal Mistress -SIM-**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

"Jasper, Eu – Eu preciso falar com você." Eu disse para meu irmão. Raramente eu implorava por ajuda e no caso de Jasper... nunca.

"O que você precisa, Edward?" Ele perguntou. Eu ia contar a ele, mas então Bella entrou na sala. Parei enquanto ela andava lentamente atrás de mim, acariciando minhas costas e saindo da sala.

Estremeci.

"Edward... é sobre…"

"Não diga isso Jasper. Se você valorize minha sanidade… e sua cabeça… não diga." Houve uma hesitação enquanto Alice arrastava Bella pra longe da casa... como eu tinha pedido à ela.

"Edward, eu poderia jurar que senti o medo que saiu de você agora." Jasper disse, um sorriso puxado nos cantos de sua boca.

"É sobre isso que preciso falar."

"O quê?"

"Bella." O fato de que seu toque desencadeou uma animosidade selvagem em mim; animosidade que eu tinha mantido trancada. "Ela está me deixando louco."

"Sim." Foi sua única resposta.

Eu olhei pra ele confuso, então percebi que não podia ouvir os pensamentos dele, "_Bella_" eu assoviei; tinha vindo falar com ele primeiro.

"Desculpe, Edward. Olhe pelo lado brilhante; ela só tem mais um mês."

Concordei.

"Edward?" Bella chamou, "Venha ver o que Alice fez no chalé."

Meu corpo tremeu levemente; Alice provavelmente não estava mais lá. "Venha comigo, Jasper." Eu implorei, "Por favor. Não me deixei enfrentar essa tortura sozinho."

Ele riu, "Não posso fazer isso, Edward. Eu já prometi ficar longe."

"Foda-se isso!"

"Edward!" Bella chamou de novo. Ela apareceu atrás de mim de repente, "Venha, seu bobo." Ela agarrou meu braço e apertou gentilmente.

Ah não... ela estava se sentindo sensível hoje...

"Jasper, espere!" Eu gritei enquanto ele se virava pra sair. Agarrei o braço dele pra fazê-lo parar, "Não terminamos de conversar."

"Claro que terminamos." Ele sorriu maldosamente.

Engoli em seco enquanto Bella tirava minha outra mão do braço de Jasper.

"Vamos, Edward, você tem que ver isso." Ela me disse.

_Sim... como se eu precisasse de um buraco na cabeça…_

Ela me puxou lentamente pela porta da frente em direção ao chalé. Meu corpo começou a tremer, não de medo, mas de antecipação.

_Corpo estúpido… sempre me traindo._

"Você parece tão tenso." Ela observou. "Como se alguém fosse pular em você."

_Algo do tipo._

Depois do rio e através da floresta fomos para nosso chalé. Eu quase caí de joelhos com alívio quando vi Alice esperando por nós.

"Vocês dois demoraram muito." Ela se queixou.

"Ele foi estranhamente lento." Bella observou. "Então o que você acha, Edward?" Ela apontou para o chalé. Tirei meus olhos de Alice para ver o que ela tinha feito. Não tinha nada de diferente. Nenhuma mudança tinha sido feita.

De repente, Alice desapareceu ao mesmo tempo que a água gelada bateu na minha espinha.

Era uma armadilha.

"Surpresa." Bella murmurou sedutoramente antes de me atacar e me imobilizar no chão de barriga pra baixo.

"Bella, espera!" me movimentei.

"Esperei por doze horas hoje... como você pediu." Ela respondeu, "Não quero esperar mais." Ela rasgou minha camisa ao meio e correu seus dedos gentilmente pelas minhas costas.

"Bella..." Gemi, estremecendo. Achei surpreendente que aquele simples toque pudesse acender fogo em mim. Somente _seu_ toque podia me derreter assim.

Meu corpo relaxou embaixo de suas carícias suaves enquanto ela brincava com a cicatriz em meu ombro; uma cicatriz de _seus_ dentes.

"Parece que fui um pouco rude com você ultimamente." Ela ronronou.

_Um pouco?_ Eu pensei. Na verdade eu preferia sua severidade com o que ela _ia_ fazer comigo, mas não disse isso a ela. Eu não era nada além de masoquista. "Eu realmente não tenho tido tempo para apenas abraçar você." Ela suspirou deitando nas minhas costas e envolvendo seus braços em volta de mim. Eu podia sentir seus seios nus pressionando contra minha espinha, sinalizando que ela tinha tirado sua blusa.

Uma eletricidade correu meu corpo. Isso aconteceu depois de seus atos._ Talvez ela não me torture tanto hoje a noite._

Ela começou a possuir minhas costas com sua língua.

_Ou talvez torture._

Gemi enquanto suas mãos traçaram até minha frente e foram para meu abdômen. Ela me virou lentamente e montou em meu quadril, se esfregando suavemente em mim. Minha respiração saiu tremida e difícil.

Ela se inclinou e escovou seus lábios contra os meus. Meus olhos rolaram pra trás da minha cabeça. "Vamos tentar algo novo essa noite, que tal?" Ela disse de repente. Todo e qualquer prazer que eu estava sentindo evaporou rapidamente. Ela sorriu da minha expressão, "Você vai gostar. Você estará em cima."

_Em cima, como Dominante? Sério?_

Senti um sorriso se espalhar pelo meu rosto. Minha revanche estava finalmente chegando. "Agora aqui vão as regras."

E lá fomos nós. Meu sorriso desapareceu. Regras, ugh! "Você tem que ficar de quarto e não está autorizado a se mover."

E foi aí que se estabeleceu a base da minha tortura. Estremeci com a familiar sensação na boca do meu estômago. Ela nos virou e agora ela estava em cima. Eu estava de quatro enquanto ela rasgou minha calça enquanto distribuía beijos pelo meu peito. "Tente parar de tremer, Edward." Ela me disse, "Você vai ter um colapso antes mesmo que eu tenha terminado com você. Então terei que te punir."

Engoli em seco enquanto ela tirava seu pequeno shorts e sua calcinha e as jogava de lado. Ela acariciou meu rosto antes de descartar minha boxer. Tremi em cima dela enquanto seus olhos corriam meu corpo nu.

Um gemido escapou enquanto ela tocava a área acima da minha palpitante ereção. Seu corpo escorregou pra baixo e ela passou a língua por aquela área. Meus braços fraquejaram enquanto ela me provocava.

"Deus, Bella!" ofeguei. Ela sorriu e soprou meu membro, fazendo-o sacudir em resposta. Ela soprou contra minha cabeça então seguiu com um toque de sua língua.

"Eu já te disse que você é a melhor coisa que já provei?" Ela perguntou, seguindo com uma longa lambida.

Incapaz de falar, balancei a minha cabeça. "Bem, você é." Então ela engoliu meu membro com sua boca. Engoli em seco e me inclinei um pouco.

Ela me mordeu levemente, me lembrando para não me mover. Eu queria tanto desistir; era um comando difícil de ignorar. Sua cabeça bombeava em mim, tirando gemidos da minha boca com cada chupada. Na hora que ela se afastou eu achei que fosse explodir. Eu podia ouvir o pulsar atrás das minhas orelhas; quase como se eu ainda tivesse pulso.

Eu estava ofegante, desesperado para estar dentro dela onde eu pertencia. Ela se deitou embaixo de mim e sorriu, "Seus olhos estão tão escuros e contraídos." Ela riu.

A seriedade voltou pra ela rapidamente enquanto ela envolvia seus braços em volta de mim e me puxava pra baixo para que meu corpo ficasse em cima do dela. Ela colocou minha cabeça em seu ombro e agarrou minha ereção com uma mão, me guiando lentamente para seu centro. Minha respiração ficou apressada enquanto ela envolvia suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e me puxava completamente para seu corpo.

Estando em cima dela; dentro dela, eu queria tomar o controle. Meu corpo se contraindo com o esforço para não tomar o comando e não empurrar loucamente dentro dela para acalmar essa queimação, rasgando, doendo de necessidade; necessidade que ela acendia em mim constantemente. Eu ia... mas parei.

"Não se mova." Ela advertiu suavemente, suas mãos suaves correndo em minhas costas. Seus quadris começaram a ondular contra o meu, puxando meu foco em mil direções diferentes. Ficava cada vez mais difícil a cada momento que passava.

Então ela começou a falar e gemer encorajamentos. "Edward. Edward. Mais rápido. Mais forte. Por favor!" Ela gritou.

"Bella." Eu engasguei, advertindo-lhe que meu corpo não estava me ouvindo mais. Meus quadris empurraram contra ela e ela rangeu os dentes, parando meu corpo no caminho.

"Eu disse pra você não se mover, Edward." Ela disse.

"Você estava me encorajando, o que mais eu poderia f-," ela me cortou com seus lábios nos meus.

"Não fale." Ela sussurrou, "Não se mexa. Estou tentando amar você."

"Está tentando me matar."

Ela riu, "Isso me deixa muito aborrecida."

Rolei meus olhos… ou, pelo menos tentei. Eles acabaram indo pra trás da minha cabeça, "Bella..." eu tentei, "Bella, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa."

Ela beijou meu rosto, "Não." E continuou a me cavalgar. Gemi contra seu pescoço. Eu podia sentir a pressão se construindo em mim; a bola de eletricidade branca quente e derretida que se enrolava cada vez mais, a beira de rachar e me mandar para o paraíso.

Eu sabia que ela estava observando meu rosto e contando quanto tempo eu demoraria para cair no abismo. Ela empurrou um pouco meu tronco e escovou seus lábios em meu peito, então eu senti seus dentes me furar e meus braços a envolveram enquanto ela me mandava para o pico.

Então senti suas paredes apertarem em volta de mim, me molhando. Ela me deixou em colapsos em cima dela.

Eu estava ofegando; ofegando por um ar que eu não precisava. Ela estava ofegante também e primeiro pensei que era por ela estar exausta como eu, mas então eu vi sua expressão.

Choque, pânico, e medo gravados em seu rosto.

"O que a-?" Eu ia perguntar.

"Um... uh... terminamos por hoje." Ela disse rapidamente, contorcendo-se embaixo de mim. Eu não entendi porque ela apenas não me empurrou. _Quero dizer se ela era tão mais forte que eu então porque ela não me empurrou..._

_Ah..._

_Sim!_

Olhei pra baixo e sorri com a minha realização, "Por que você não me afasta, Bella?"

Seu medo triplicou como se ela soubesse que eu sabia. Eu ri e realmente relaxando completamente pela primeira vez em onze meses.

Me inclinei e escovei meus lábios embaixo de sua orelha. Ela tremeu.

"É minha vez agora."

_Finalmente._

_Doce vingança._

_

* * *

_**N/T:**_ Bom, como prometi aí está a parte 2 da fic, e posso dizer que a parte 3 promete, Revanche do nosso Edward e ele judia da Bella. Então deixem seus reviews pra eu mandar pra autora.  
_


	3. Domínio ineficaz

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Saiyan Immortal Mistress -SIM-**que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Saiyan Immortal Mistress -SIM-**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Sorri pra Bella; ela se encolheu embaixo de mim, reconhecendo o erro da posição que ela decidiu tentar essa noite.

Me sentindo poderoso pela primeira vez em onze meses, investi nela rudemente. Seus olhos rolaram pra trás de sua cabeça e com esse lapso de seu foco, eu corri conosco rapidamente para nossa cabana e para nosso quarto.

Ela suspirou quando suas costas atingiram a cama. Eu não tinha removido meu corpo do dela ainda e estávamos uns 60 metros de onde costumávamos estar.

Ela engoliu em seco quando viu o meu sorriso.

Me inclinei pra ela e escovei meus lábios contra sua orelha, "Você queria ir devagar..." comecei, tateando a mesa de cabeceira e pegando as algemas a prova de vampiros que eu peguei emprestado do meu irmão que explorava seriamente esse lado pervertido mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, "Eu vou te mostrar o que é lento, Bella. Vou fazer você gritar."

Ela estremeceu com minha promessa e depois engasgou em protesto quando segurei suas mãos na cabeceira. Eu beijei seus olhos antes de pegar a venda e cobri-los, amarrando firmemente atrás de sua cabeça.

"Edward..." ela gemeu.

Eu sabia que ela estava assustada, mas eu também sabia que ela sabia que eu não a machucaria ou faria algo contra sua vontade. Seu medo era apenas uma manobra para me tirar do controle.

Percebendo que eu não estava me rendendo, ela envolveu suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e puxou nossos corpos juntos com força, eu teria que proteger essas extremidades também. Ainda bem que Emmett me deu mais que dois pares. Nunca pensei que precisaria das outras duas que ele me deu.

Me afastei dela, ouvindo um gemido e acorrentando suas pernas na cama, deixando suas pernas abertas pra mim. Seu centro estava brilhante e eu podia dizer que ela estava desejosa pelo meu toque.

Corri um dedo em sua abertura, deliciando-me com o jeito que suas costas arquearam da cama e com o grito estrangulado que escapou de seus lábios. Ela provavelmente tinha esquecido como era sentir prazer.

Agora era hora de lembrá-la.

Me arrastei pelo seu corpo e deixei meus quadris descansarem contra os dela. Arrastando meus lábios de seu rosto para sua orelha, trouxe o lóbulo entre meus dentes e suguei gentilmente, e depois lambi sua orelha ganhando um arrepio dela.

Beijei seu pescoço pra baixo lentamente, me deleitando com sua pele leitosa contra meus lábios. Ela era tão macia, como a água mais calma que eu realmente poderia beber. Lambi a junção de seu pescoço com seus ombros e com isso me movi mais pra baixo, sentindo a suavidade de seus seios.

Suas costas arquearam contra mim enquanto eu tomava um de seus mamilos na minha boca. Seus dedos flexionaram e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios enquanto suas pernas puxavam as correntes, tentando envolvê-las em minha volta. Eu ri e ela assobiou enquanto o som vibrava pelo corpo dela. Virei minha atenção para o seio negligenciado, o apertando com o interior da minha mão, saboreando o som da sua respiração se apressar.

Sentindo que ela já teve o suficiente disso, trilhei beijos para sua barriga. Pra baixo, e mais pra baixo até que eu estava pairando sobre sua umidade quente. Soprei em seu clitóris e ela tremeu em resposta. Sorrindo, plantei um beijo em cada coxa antes de inalar a doce essência da sua excitação.

Minha boca encheu d'água e eu queria nada mais que enterrar meu rosto contra ela, mas eu iria ser lento essa noite. Agora era a hora para uma coisa que eu vinha pensando quando há um tempo, Rosalie, acidentalmente pensou nisso; o lento, o sensual, a feminilidade se construindo e a libertação implacável que não tinha colapso. Era uma coisa de vampiro.

Beijei acima de seu núcleo e corri um dedo em sua abertura novamente fazendo-a gemer. Enterrei um dedo dentro dela, ouvindo um arfar dela e começando a bombear dentro e fora dela preguiçosamente.

Levemente, minha lingual começou a atormentá-la, correndo sua abertura gentilmente então voltando ao seu clitóris circulando lentamente. Seu sabor era excelente. A melhor substância que havia para eu consumir; e eu consumia, me deleitando com seus gemidos e seu corpo se contorcendo contra as restrições. Ela estava quase chorando de prazer quando eu decidi aumentar a experiência pressionando firmemente a parte inferior de sua barriga; estimulando-a em todos os ângulos.

Seu corpo subiu violentamente, batendo as correntes da cabeceira de madeira, sua boca abriu em um grito silencioso.

Rolei minha palma contra sua barriga lentamente fazendo-a gritar.

Seu grito ecoou o quarto, contudo ainda assim, não parei o que estava fazendo.

Ela parou de se contorcer contra mim e agarrou as correntes, se apoiando e deixando seu corpo completamente ao meu dispor. Eu podia dizer que a construção estava perto de quebrar nela enquanto eu continuava. Sua cabeça estava jogada pra trás com o êxtase e ela estava tão linda nesse momento que eu aumentei a pressão de meus atos. Adicionei mais dois dedos e pressionei sua barriga mais forte, até que, mais uma vez, ela se contorcia contra mim, gritando pela libertação.

Então como ela estava prestes a chegar lá, removi meus dedos dela, pressionando mais forte sua barriga e substituindo meus dedos por minha língua. Empurrando o mais profundo que eu podia, provando como ela estava escorregadia. Ela estava tão pronta pra mim que era quase impossível ficar fora dela.

Quase...

Ela veio, e veio forte; seu líquido jorrou em minha boca inundando meus sentidos e fazendo seu corpo convulsionar violentamente. Continuei estimulando durante seu orgasmo, pegando até a última gota antes de subir em cima dela.

Seu corpo continuava tremendo com o choque da onda das alturas que ela não conseguia descer. Ela gritou quando a última onda veio e ela se recusou a se acalmar.

"Edward!" eu podia ouvir o pânico na sua voz, "Por favor!" Ela implorou, "Eu preciso de você!"

Com esse pedido, empurrei dentro dela e observei enquanto seu corpo se levantou como se ela estivesse possuída e voltou pra baixo violentamente, enquanto seus músculos continuavam a apertar em volta de mim.

Levou tudo que eu podia agüentar para não bater dentro dela repetidamente. Somente o fato que eu tinha prometido executar minha vingança com sua destruição lenta me manteve imóvel.

Ela levantou e colocou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, enterrando seu rosto no meu pescoço enquanto seu corpo continuava tremendo.

Enterrei meus dedos em seus cabelos suavemente a reconfortando enquanto meu outro braço envolvia suas costas para mantê-la na posição. Suas pernas se enrolaram atrás de mim.

Com um sobressalto, olhei para onde suas mãos foram amarradas. A madeira estava estilhaçada; completamente quebrada e o mesmo aconteceu onde seus tornozelos estavam. Como ela tinha se liberado? Eu podia sentir o metal frio das algemas contra minhas costas.

Ela ondulava os quadris impaciente, fazendo suas paredes apertarem em minha volta.

Eu exalava tremendo um pouco enquanto seu corpo puxava o meu, implorando pelos meus movimentos.

Então respirei fundo e saí dela lentamente.

Ela choramingou até que investi forte um segundo depois, arrancando um ganido dela.

Eu sabia que ela não podia ver; podia apenas sentir enquanto eu continuei com esse ritmo, desacelerando significativamente à medida que avançava.

Seus gritos de prazer eram abafados por meu pescoço enquanto me afastava dolorosamente lento e empurrava nela novamente. Ela esfregava seu rosto contra meu pescoço enquanto ela cantava meu nome eternamente.

Eu sabia quando ela estava chegando ao fim por que suas paredes apertaram em minha volta dolorosamente, me empurrando para minha própria libertação.

"Bella..." gemi enquanto ela apertava a cada passagem. Isso não ia durar muito. Ela estava começando a gritar.

"Por favor, Edward! Mais forte! Mais rápido!" Ela implorou, "Eu preciso de mais! Eu preciso de você!"

Desisti com um suspiro. Ela sempre me dava um ultimo pedido. Que inferno, me encolhi mentalmente.

Com o meu ritmo lento, comecei a acelerar enquanto ela continuava apertando em volta de mim. Então acelerei, colocando mais força em meus impulsos e a preenchendo completamente.

Ela gritou; sua voz me acariciando como um milhão de dós.

Trouxe a mão que estava em suas costas e comecei a afagar seu clitóris junto com minhas investidas.

Sua cabeça bateu descontroladamente contra meu ombro. Ela começou a me morder e isso aumentou o meu prazer. Gemi em harmonia com seus gritos e choros por misericórdia.

Ela não se moveu contra mim, mas sim comigo. Nos tornamos uma entidade latejante, contorcendo-nos dentro do limite um do outro.

De repente, ela mordeu meu ombro e gritou com toda a força que tinha, suas paredes apertaram em mim tão forte, tão dolorosamente, que eu ofeguei e um grito estrangulado escapou dos meus lábios.

Tive que me apoiar na cama enquanto meu corpo tremia violentamente. Colapsei em cima dela, arfando tão forte quanto ela.

Ela encheu meu rosto e pescoço de beijos, "Edward, Edward, Edward," ela suspirou, beijando minha garganta, "Eu te amo."

"Sim..." falei, ainda um tanto chocado, "Eu também te amo."

Ela tirou a venda e sorriu trazendo meus lábios para o dela para um beijo ardente que acendeu o fogo dentro de mim.

Ela riu quando sentiu meu corpo acordar novamente e eu amaldiçoei a forma como ela tinha controle sobre mim, "Acha que você já me ensinou a lição, Sr. Cullen?" Ela me provocou.

Me recuperei e sorri pra ela, apagando efetivamente seu próprio sorriso, "Baby, a lição apenas começou."

* * *

**N/T: **_Esse capítulo é mara não é? Vocês repararam que Bella tem um 'squirt'? Lembra minhas pervas que falamos sobre isso no nosso group? Morri traduzindo isso cara._

_E enfim chegamos ao fim dessa fanfic, eu amei muito traduzir e espero que pra vocês tenha sido gostoso de ler!_

Lou: Obrigada por ser a melhor beta do mundo ... te amo tá? Graças a você hoje minhas traduções são dignas de cada vez mais leitores ^^

E pra todas minhas leitoras presentes e BBB, obrigada por visitarem e acompanharem, sempre tenho fics e one's novas então, não sumam!


End file.
